kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: Generations
"We must begin a new...We must begin another...We must begin the next generation!" '' --Tagline ' Kingdom HeartsIII: Generations '''is an upcoming manga series created by Baransu17. This non-canon story takes places after Kingdom Hearts 3D which includes Sora, Riku, & Kairi protecting newly discovered worlds from the new Organization XIII which mysteriously popped out of nowhere. Plot Kingdom HeartsIII: Generations will take place a year after Kingdom Hearts 3D. Sora and his friends are sent by Master Yen-Sid to find several new Keybladers who don't know of their power yet. With the help of new Keyblader Baransu in order to prevent the new Organization XIII from getting towards their mysterious goal. Each member of Organization XIII will be wielding Keyblades of their own. Characters Destiny Islands: *Sora (KHG) *Riku (KHG) *Kairi (KHG) Mysterious Tower: *Baransu *Master Yen-Sid Twilight Town: *Hayner (KHG) *Pence *Olette *Seifer *Rai *Fuu *Vivi *Biggs *Struggle Announcer Disney Castle: *King Mickey *Donald Duck *Goofy *Daisy *Brooms *Queen Mickey *Pluto *Chip & Dale Tower of Heaven: *Natsu Dragneel *Gray Fullbuster *Lucy Heartfilla *Erza Scarlet *Happy *Juvia Lockser *Jellal Fernades (Zeref) *Trinity Raven *Wally *Simon *Sho More characters coming soon... Soul Society/Karakura Town: *Ichigo Kurosaki (KHG) *Rukia Kuchiki *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Izuru Kira *Orihime Inoue *Uryu Issida *Yastoda "Chad" Sado *Kisuke Urahara *Isshin Kurosaki *Byakuya Kuchihi *Renji Abarai *Sosuke Aizen More characters coming soon... Thunder Mesa: *Melanie Ravenswood *Robert Ravenswood (Phantom of the Manor) *Terry Hoffner *Madame Leota *Mayor of Thunder Mesa *Martha Ravenswood *Roland Anderson (Whistling Hill) More characters coming soon... Water 7/Enies Lobby: *Monkey D. Luffy *Roranoa Zoro *Nami *Usopp (Sogeking) *Sanji *Tony-Tony Chopper *Nico Robin *Franky *Rob Lucci More characters coming soon... Tokonosu City: *Takashi Komuro *Rei Miyamoto *Saeko Busujima *Alice Maresato *Saya Takagi *Kohta Hirano *Shizkua Marikawa *Zeke *Koichi Shido More characters coming soon... Argon City: *Beck *TRON *Esoj More characters coming soon... Central City: *Edward "Ed" Elric *Alphonse "Al" Elric *Father More characters coming soon... Beat City: *Arpegius *Stella *Octave *Baryl *Shep *Earl de Darkwood *Darkwood Clan Land of Fire: *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha (KHG) *Axel Strife *Hinata Hyuga *Sakura Haruno *Kakashi Hatake *Lady Tsunade *Sai *Rock Lee *Tenten *Neji Hyuga *Tobi More characters coming soon... Mars System: *Spike Spiegal *Jet Black *Faye Valentine *Edward (KHG) *Vicious More characters coming soon... Radiant Garden: *Merlin *Lea *Emdy *Leon *Yuffie *Aerith *Cid More characters coming soon... The World That Never Was: *Xehanort (KHG) *Braig *Isa *Rould (KHG) *Lumiara *Elenar *Zeref *Sosuke Aizen *Tobi *Earl de Darkwood *Rob Lucci *Robert Ravenswood *Father (KHG) *Esoj *Vicious *Koichi Shido *Raye Organization XIII (KHG) Members *Member I: Xehanort (KHG); The complete being of Xemnas. Keyblade: Another No Name *Member II: Braig; The complete being of Xigbar. Keyblade: Fatal Crest *Member III: Isa; The complete being of Saix. Keyblade: Darkgnaw *Member IV: Rould (KHG); The complete being of Luxord. Keyblade: Rejection of Fate *Member V: Lumiara; The complete being of Marluxia. Keyblade: Ultima Darkness *Member VI: Elenar; The complete being of Larxene. Keyblade: Ultima Weapon (KHG) *Member VII: Zeref; Joined the Organization for its darkness and expanding his dark magic throughout the worlds. Keyblade: Keyblade of People's Hearts *Member VIII: Sosuke Aizen; Joined the Organization after escaping the Seiretei thanks to Braig. Keyblade: True Light's Flight *Member IX: Tobi; Joined the Organization after Pain was defeated by Naruto Uzumaki. Keybalde: Chaos Ripper *Member X: Earl de Darkwood; Joined the Organization in order to create the Darkwood Empire and control certain worlds thoughout Kingdom Hearts. Keyblade: Fates Aligned *Member XI:' Rob Lucci'; Joined the Organization in order to get the CP9 stronger than ever. Keyblade: Excalibur-Key to Avalon *Member XII: Robert Ravenswood; Joined the Organization to keep his world forever in eternal darkness. Keyblade: Path towards Nightfall *Member XIII: Father (KHG); Joined the Organization to create squads of Heartless & Nobodies to help him find the Philosopher's Stone. Keyblade: Arabian Knight *Member XIV: Esoj; Joined the Organization in order to get more power than ever before. Keyblade: Circuit Scanner *Member XV: Vicious; Joined the Organization so he may obtained immortality through the darkness. Keyblade: Fenrir *Member XVI: Koichi Shido; Joined the Organization so he can have the power to create armies of Heartless & Nobodies for him to command. Keyblade: Two Across *Member XVII: Raye; Coming Soon... Keyblade: Winner's Proof Worlds *Destiny Islands: (Kingdom Hearts) *Disney Castle: (Kingdom Hearts) *Twilight Town (KHG): (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) *Mysterious Tower (KHG): (Kingdom Hearts II) *Tower of Heaven: (Fairy Tail) *Soul Society/Karakura Town: (BLEACH) *Thunder Mesa: (Phantom Manor) *Water 7/Enies Lobby: (One Piece) *Tokonosu City: (Highschool of the Dead) *Argon City: (TRON: Uprising) *Central City (KHG): (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Beat City: (Interstella 5555) *Land of Fire: (Naruto: Shippuden) *Mars System: (Cowboy Bebop) *Radiant Garden (KHG): (Kingdom Hearts II) *The World That Never Was: (Kingdom Hearts II) List of Keyblades *Kingdom Key *Way to the Dawn *Destiny Embrace *Master Keeper (KHG) *Master Seeker *Seal Crest *Pumpkinhead *Skull Noise *Bond of Flame *Diamond Dust *Chain of Memories *Gravity of Heaven *Gravity of Void *Neo Kingdom Key (KHG) *Heavenly Guide *No Name *Guardian Soul *Dive Wing *End of Pain *Lost Memory *Crown Unlimit *Ultima Keeper *Destiny Fullfilled *One-Winged Angel *Hope Crest *Blue Reawakening *Brightcrest *Neo Light Seeker *Another No Name *Darkgnaw *Ultima Darkness *Ultima Weapon (KHG) *Winner's Proof *Keyblade of People's Hearts *True Light's Flight *Chaos Ripper *Fates Aligned *Excalibur-Key to Avalon *Path towards Nightfall *Arabian Knight *Circuit Scanner *Fenrir *Two Across *Eternal Flame *Light Seeker *χ-blade The Next Generation Arc Prologue: The World That Never Was is now nothing more than a barren wasteland of tumbled buildings and trapped darkness. In the middle of the city showed the Castle That Never Was' (well what's left of it of course) only standing tower which held sixteen people inside it. The leader (preferred to as My Lord) was explaing about their plan of conquest is about to conmence but two opposed and were nearly choked to death for their outburst. One of the members (Koichi Shido) finded entertaining to see the members getting choked but one of them (Lumiara) begins to shows hatred towards Shido. My Lord ended the thought-to-be fight, this caused Lumiara to disagree his orders and called him Xemnas but My Lord told them that he's dead and reveals himself as "Xehanort (KHG)". Coming Soon-Chapter 1: The Letter The Keyblade Mages Arc Coming soon... Lost Soul Arc Coming soon... Demon Days Arc Coming soon... The Keyblade Pirates Arc Coming soon... The Dead of the World Arc Coming soon... The Renegade Arc Coming soon... Alchemist Crisis Arc Coming soon... Space Music Arc Coming soon... The Shinobi's Code Arc Coming soon... The Bebop Experience Arc Coming soon... Mark of Mastery Games Arc Coming soon... All or Nothing Arc Coming soon... Voice Cast The characters in the manga will also appear in the video game, Kingdom Hearts: Generations. *Haley Joel Osment-Sora *David Gallagher-Riku *Hayden Panettiere-Kairi *Jose Felix-Baransu, Axel Strife *Todd Haberkorn-Natsu Dragneel *Newman Pittman-Gray Fullbuster *Cherami Leigh-Lucy Heartfilla *Colleen Clinkenbeard-Erza Scarlet, Monkey D. Luffy *Johnny Yong Bosch-Ichigo Kurosaki *Michelle Ruff-Rukia Kuchiki *Grant George-Izuru Kira *Steve Staley-Toshirio Hitsugaya, Neji Hyuga *Maile Flanagan-Naruto Uzumaki *Yuri Lowenthal-Sasuke Uchiha *Stephanie Sheh-Hinata Hyuga, Orihime Inoue *Leraldo Anzaldua-Takashi Komuro *Jessica Boone-Rei Miyamoto, Melanie Ravenswood *Taylor Hannah-Saeko Busujima *Brittney Karbowski-Alice Maresato *Crispin Freeman-Arpegius *Romanthony-Octave *Taylor Julie Ann-Stella *Quinton Flynn-Lea *John Payne-Baryl *Steven Blum-Shep *Christopher Lloyd-Earl de Darkwood *Elijah Wood-Beck *Benjamin Diskin-Xehanort, Sai *James Patrick Stuart-Braig *Kirk Thornton-Isa *Ryan O' Donohue-Emdy *Robin Atkin Downes-Rould *Keith Ferguson-Luminara, Zeref *Shanelle Gray-Elenar *Max Everett-Esoj More characters coming soon... Trivia *This will be the first fan-made Kingdom Hearts series in the wikia to introduce Highschool of the Dead, Cowboy Bebop, Interstella 5555, Phantom Manor, One Piece, TRON: Uprising, and Fairy Tail. *Xehanort will appear in his younger form from Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance & will be sporting a new Keyblade. *There will be references from different shows and movies such as Star Wars, Transformers, Terminator, & Water World. ''FanFiction.Net'' To read full stories of '''Kingdom Hearts: Generations, '''visit Fanfiction.Net Prologue-http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9053429/1/Kingdom-Hearts-Generations Category:Kingdom Hearts: Generations Category:Articles in need of expansion Category:Articles in need of categorization